Mi Demonio Guardián
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: Después de haber experimentado la muerte de su madre. Sakura enfrenta un problema mucho más excitante y adictivo. El enamoramiento de un chico muy sexy capaz de protegerla y desaparecer al instante dejando una pluma negra. ¿Ángeles? ¿Caídos? ¿Demonios?AU.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos! n.n! les traigo una loca historia que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba un libro de historia. Espero y les guste y me dejen saber su opinión.

De ante mano gracias por apoyar mis anteriores fic's.

Sexy girls club without fear of losing:'estará pronto su actualización.

Sin más que decir, solo que disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi Demonio Guardián

Sinopsis: después de haber experimentado la muerte de su madre. Sakura enfrenta un problema mucho más excitante y adictivo. El enamoramiento de un chico muy sexy capaz de protegerla y desaparecer al instante dejando una pluma negra. ¿Ángeles? ¿Caídos? ¿Demonios? AU. Editando.

Autor: gErArD-fAmOuS

Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso sin fin lucrativo. Solo para diversión personal.

¸¸.•´¯`» Inminente enamoramiento ¸¸.•´¯`»

Mientras observo mi libreta de química, los recuerdos pasados de una vida feliz y divertida abordan mi mente incitándome a tratar de recordar más a menudo los buenos momentos que solía pasar con mi madre. Donde las sonrisas eran la rutina diaria, los días soleados pasados en el jardín y las noches donde me contaba una que otra anécdota. Los besos, sonrisas y caricias afectuosas era de lo que carecía mi presente.

Mi madre había muerto.

Y con ella todo lo bueno se había acabado.

Ahora solo pasaba el tiempo leyendo uno que otro libro u observando la televisión, donde con gran certeza comprobaba que no era de mi agrado.

Mi vida social estaba más estancada que una jodida piedra en el agua. Inmóvil y pesada.

Me aburría constantemente, no tenia pasatiempo preferido. A veces me preguntaba, por qué no llevo una vida más emocionante y estimulante. Varias veces había considerado que tener sexo seria una salida fácil a mi constante rutina pero misteriosamente la idea, de un momento a otro, se me hacia descabellada.

Mi padre había quedado muy afectado con la muerte de mi madre, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo. A veces cuando tenía la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo de caridad conmigo lo cambiaba por unas horas extras, y todo esto se derivaba por qué la casa tenía demasiados recuerdos que a él lo atormentaban.

Es por eso, que a mis 16 años suelo ser una chica insípida y torpe.

Que es muy antisocial y que aun así tiene una amiga muy linda. Lo tengo que admitir. Ella tiene mucho talento, sobre todo si cuentas con un busto de copa D y caderas que con mucha facilidad quitan el suspiro a más de media escuela y varios maestros. Aun me sigo preguntando por qué es mi amiga.

Tal vez, porque nadie me habla y ella es la única en soportar mis largos silencios.

Por que tal vez tengo el pelo de un color rosa pálido, poco busto y cadera, nadie quiere hablarme. Pero quizás mi suerte cambie… algún día.

.

.

.

.

.

.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.¸

-Me quieres explicar, ¿por qué demonios no fuiste ayer a mi casa? Te estuve esperando toda la tarde—gritoneó mi amiga Ino. Caminábamos hacía nuestra primera clase del día.

-No tuve tiempo—le explique.

Obviamente no se iba a creer esa frese, regularmente esa era mi mejor excusa y parecía no surgir el efecto que antes tenia.

-Si claro, y yo soy Lady Gaga y estoy vistiendo en tanga—dijo, notándose el gran sarcasmo.

-No sabia que habías cambiado tus pequeños bóxers cacheteros por unas tangas—le dije. Saque mi celular y vi un mensaje de mi papá.

-Pues, quizás pero no te lo diré si no vas a mi casa—dijo un poco cohibida.

Ignore su comentario y abrir el mensaje:

_Tendré que salir por unos días por órdenes de mi patrón. Necesito que te quedes en casa y no salgas de noche. Cuídate y nos veremos pronto._

-¿de quién era? Dime, dime, dime… es algún enamorado secreto que aun no me has contado ¿verdad? Juro que te matare si fuese así, sabes…—me detuve abruptamente. Inicie un conteo hasta el diez, había olvidado mencionar lo parlanchina que era mi amiga.

-No lo es. Que hay de malo recibir un mensaje de tu padre diciendo que saldrá de la ciudad. Digo, es algo que esta fuera de tu alcance y sabes qué… basta, deja de hablar tanto por favor—le dije exaltada. Ella instantáneamente guardo silencio, pero luego de meditar mis palabras pidió hablar.-Habla—

-Me dirás qué jodida cosa te tenia tan ocupada ayer qué no pudiste ir a mi casa ¿verdad? Recuérdalo, somos amigas—pregunto.

-Ni lo menciones—le dije entrando al salón y sentándome le di la espalda.

Comparto asiento con mi amiga Ino, donde solo yo soy capas de tolerarla. Varias veces la han sacado de clases por platicar demasiado y siempre pide mi ayuda para que le haga sus tareas.

Y como siempre, termino haciéndolas.

-Has visto últimamente a Shikamaru, el nunca entrega tareas y tiene la materia aprobada y yo, que _casi _hago todas las tareas voy a tener que venir las vacaciones para poder aprobar la materia—susurró enfadada.

Shikamaru es un chico callado que la mayor parte del tiempo duerme en todas las clases y misteriosamente saca 10 en todas las materias. Ino le tiene suficiente envidia como para tostarlo en su asiento. Varias veces le hecha indirectas para darle a demostrar su odio.

-Entonces es muy inteligente—le dije sacando mi libreta.

-Claro, y más que tú—me dijo tratando de sembrar un poco de su envidia.

-Bueno, nunca dije que era muy brillante—hable aburrida.

El maestro de biología entro con su típico aburrimiento al observar a mi amiga Ino sentada aún lado de mí. Le fastidiaba que tomara clases conmigo, decía que aunque se sentara con la chica del promedio más alto no la aprobaría.

-Buen día, chicos—habló. La mayoría ignoro su saludo y siguieron hablando.

-Buen día, Gai-sensei—dijo Ino, logrando percibir cierta ligeros toques de burla.

Miró de manera descarada a Ino, luego arrugo su frente y omitió el saludo que le había brindado segundos antes.

-Que falta de respeto—me susurró Ino.

-Creo que el sarcasmo era muy evidente—le explique.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy seguiremos viendo el tema de la adolescencia. Ya hablamos sobre varios puntos de lo que identifica si están o no en la pubertad, así que como saben…—Ino lo interrumpió.

-Hoy íbamos hablar de sexo—dijo enseñando la pagina del libro.

-Me pregunto por qué insiste en ver este tema, señorita Ino—

-Quizás porque ya sabemos todo eso de la pubertad y bla bla bla. Quiero algo más intenso, y eso es el sexo ¿no?—me miró. Quería que le diera la razón.

-No lo se—dije rápidamente.

-Creo que tendríamos que ver primero los métodos anticonceptivos, porque luego salen embarazadas en su primera relación y no queremos que sea así, verdad señorita Ino—le miró despectivamente. Sabia perfectamente que Ino no se iba a quedar callada.

-La verdad es que quiero practicar con el maestro de química. Acaso no ha visto ¿el mendigo trasero que se carga? O ¿su fornido pecho? No quiero ni imaginar la semejante verga…—el maestro azotó el libro frente a Ino logrando callarla al instante.

-Créame señorita Ino, no me interesan sus ideas pervertidas—dijo enfadado. -Continúen leyendo la página 45, regreso en un momento—dijo y rápido salió del salón.

-Viste eso, Sakura. Estoy segura que le dieron ganas de hacerse una jodida chaqueta—dijo entre risas.

-Creo que la que se estaba orgasmeando en decir eso, eras tú—le dije enfadada.

-No es cierto. Bueno, tienes que admitir que el maestro de química esta como quiere, en eso no mentí. Y pues yo no estoy ciega—dijo con inocencia.

-Ya cállate—le dije.

-Okey, pero cuando te quedes como una maldita solterona ni me digas nada, porque sabes que hay mucho de donde elegir—me contracto y giró la cara molesta.

Las siguientes horas la pase sola. Ino se había enojado más de lo esperado, al grado de no mirarme cuando pasaba junto a ella.

En la salida, me propuse a disculparme y decir que lo sentía "_además de que no tenia a mi ladilla aun lado atormentándome" _y que volviéramos a ser amigas como hasta hoy en la mañana. Pero su padre vino por ella y no tuve tiempo para poder hablarle. Lo peor, es que me iba ir sola hasta mi casa.

Cuando logré llegar a mi casa, rápido subí al baño para poder darme una ducha y poder acostarme y ver un poco de televisión. Cuando entre al baño noté que al abrir la llave del lavabo el agua no salía. Tuve que irme al baño de mi papá.

Al entrar vi que en la repisa donde colocamos las toallas secas había un pequeño peine de plata. Rápidamente lo cogí y lo observe más de cerca. Era el que mi madre usaba.

Con él me empecé a peinar, lentamente noté como mí alborotado cabello rosado iba tomando una postura mucho más caída y como lentamente había pasado de una maraña de mata rosa a una lisa cabellera.

Cuando mire mi reflejo en el espejo, una persona detrás de mí sonrió burlonamente.

Usaba lentes, tenía el cabello rojo y tenia un busto muy semejante al de Ino-chan. No tenia buena vibra, lo que hizo poner mis focos en alertas al no saber como había entrado.

-Ese peine es de una muerta, lo sabias ¿verdad?—preguntó. Asentí ligeramente.

-¿Como lograste entrar?—pregunte.

-Es extraño…—dijo ella en pose pensativa.

-¿Qué?—dije.

-Verdad que me puedes observar claramente, digo ¿puedes verme?—preguntó un poco ilusionada.

-Por supuesto—le conteste. Ella amplio su sonrisa burlona y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

-No has contestado mi pregunta—le dije un poco asustada.

Ella se sentó en la punta de la bañera y miró descaradamente alrededor mío.

-Tu padre salió, ¿no es así?—me cuestionó nuevamente. Mi pánico se incremento al ver como ella sabia de la salida de mi padre. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mis piernas a temblar.

Una ráfaga de viento helado sacudió el pequeño baño donde nos encontrábamos, y una luz rojiza resplandeció iluminando toda la habitación.

Luego un joven apareció frente a mí con la cara enojada, dirigida hacia la intrusa.

Su semblante era muy hermoso, semejante al de los dioses griegos que los libros redactan. Sus ojos negros como el carbón. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado dándole un toque muy sexy. Vestía con jeans negros y una camisa blanca que remarcaba los músculos de su espalda.

-Lárgate de aquí, Karin—siseó.

-No sabía que tenía dueño, lo siento Sasuke. Aun así solo trataba de ser sociable, no todos los días te encuentras a uno de su especie que te vea con gran facilidad—dijo fascinada.

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?—susurré al sujeto que tenía frente a mí.

-No lo volveré a repetir Karin, lárgate—dijo aún más molesto.

-Esta bien, mucho gusto Sakura. Adiós Sasuke—se despidió y con un ligero resplandor desapareció.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Como?—grité asustada.

-Cálmate Sakura. Siempre que sientas peligro, yo apareceré para protegerte—me dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que esa sonrisa no podía ser de un ser humano. Era mucho más que bella, era perfecta. Trate de no parecer como una boba ilusionada y carraspeé intentando salir de mi ensoñación.

-¿Cómo?—dije confundida.

-Yo te cuidare—respondió.

-¿Por qué? ¿A cambio de qué?—le cuestione.

-Ummm… nada—dijo después de unos segundos.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza confundida. No era muy a menudo encontrar a una chica en la ducha y luego que de la nada desapareciera y tener a un chico sexy frente a mí tratando de protegerme. Esto se había salido demasiado de la rutina.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, la ducha la posponía para más tarde. Ahora solo quería dormir y decirme mentalmente por la mañana que esto había sido un sueño. El chico me siguió.

-_No es un sueño_—la voz resonó en mi mente. Miré al chico y vi que sus labios permanecían cerrados.

-¿Dijiste algo?—pregunté.

-_No es un sueño, Sakura_—volvió a resonar la voz en mi mente y vi que el no había abierto la boca para nada. El estaba logrando entrar en mi mente y sin mi permiso.

-_Salte de mi cabeza_—le grité.

-¿_Por qué_?—pregunto de nuevo.

-_Es propiedad privada_—le conteste.

-_Ya no lo es, también me pertenece_—dijo burlonamente.

-Basta—grité.

-¿Que?—pregunto burlonamente.

-Vete de mi casa, ahora—le dije molesta.

-Te veré mañana—me dijo y desapareció. Donde estaba segundos antes, una pequeña pluma negra comenzó a caer bailando contra el pequeño viento hasta posarse en la palma de mi mano.

-¡Oh por dios!—susurré.

Era muy suave. Parecida a la piel de él. Con gran cuidado la guarde en mi cajón y lo cerré con llave.

"Definitivamente me había enamorado del chico extraño".

.

.

.

.

.

¸.•´ ¸.•*´¨) .(¯`•.•´¯)  
>(.¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤º.`•.¸.•´ .•*´<p>

¡Okey! Hasta aquí. Espero y les haya gustado. Saben me divertí mucho al escribirla.

Espero y me dejen saber sus comentarios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

.

.


	2. ¿Qué eres?

¡Hola a todos! n.n! les traigo una loca historia que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba un libro de historia. Espero y les guste y me dejen saber su opinión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi Demonio Guardián

Sinopsis: después de haber experimentado la muerte de su madre. Sakura enfrenta un problema mucho más excitante y adictivo. El enamoramiento de un chico muy sexy capaz de protegerla y desaparecer al instante dejando una pluma negra. ¿Ángeles? ¿Caídos? ¿Demonios? AU. Editando.

Autor: gErArD-fAmOuS

Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso sin fin lucrativo. Solo para diversión personal.

¸¸. •´¯`»¸ ¿Qué eres? ¸. •´¯`»

.

.

.

.

.

_-No te entrometas conmigo, Sakura—siseó una voz a mis espaldas._

_-¿Perdón?—pregunte con sorpresa._

_-Sasuke es mío—gritó con una mezcla de placer y egoísmo._

_Mire a mi alrededor pero no había absolutamente nadie._

_Trate de olvidar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente en mi habitación pero la sola idea de ver como, había aparecido una pluma negra y que fuera danzando en el aire y se posara justo en mi mano, no era algo normal. _

_Al menos, no en mi vida._

_Además, que había de normal con ¿¡si nos puede ver! Por dios. Ni en mis 16 años de vida había sido supersticiosa ni mucho menos._

_Todo eso, era creado por la tv para hacer publicidad y así tener un mayor rango de audiencia. Eso simplemente… no existía. ¿O sí?_

_-Sakura… déjalo… aléjate… no te acerques a él… si lo haces… solo sucederán desgracias en tu vida…—resonó a la voz otra vez. _

_-Acaso… eres… ¿Karin?—pregunté por inercia. Inesperadamente su cuerpo se empezó a materializar hasta lograr ver su bien proporcionado cuerpo._

_Cuando parpadee el escenario había cambiado. _

_Ahora me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, donde sola la silueta de Karin brillaba. Era de un color violeta pero era casi imperceptible al ojo humano. Un sonido estruendoso resonó en mis oídos logrando dejarme sorda y asustada. Luego un viento abismal sacudió mi cuerpo y logrando escuchar lamentos de gente, que te desgarraban. Luego imágenes pasaron en mi mente donde gente sin piel era torturada, donde sus lamentos era sofocados por el dolor y la decepción marcaba sus rostros oprimidos y casi mutilados, rogando por una salvación inexistente._

_Mi respiración se hizo dificultosa y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba constantemente._

_-Eso te sucederá si te sigues juntando con Sasuke… el solo traerá dolor a tu vida, Sakura—habló siniestramente y con esa frase su voz desapareció. Mi alma había sido sacada de mi cuerpo._

_Entonces unas alas me protegieron, cuidaron del regreso de mi alma hacia su cuerpo mortal. Su olor me recordaba a alguien. Era una mezcla de yerbabuena y cigarrillo. Algo verdaderamente adictivo. _

_-Déjame protegerte, Sakura—susurraron pero estaba tan débil que no me importo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.¸

Había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Gracias a dios, todo había sido un sueño. Que a mi parecer había sido tan real. Aun perduraban las imágenes obtenidas en mi visión, los lamentos y el sufrimiento en que estaban sometidas esas personas.

Tenía miedo. Lo tenía que admitir, pero minuto tras minuto trataba de mentalizarme que solo había sido un sueño. Solo eso.

-¡Ya me voy, papá!—grité. Estaba a un paso de la salida cuando mi padre me abordo y detuvo mi paso.

-¿Sakura? No tuviste una buena noche ¿cierto?—preguntó.

-No padre. Pero estoy bien, me tengo que ir—le dije, ella asintió pero había cierta preocupación en su mirada.

-Cuídate mucho…hija—habló débilmente.

Mi caminata comenzó.

Tenia que recorrer casi un kilometro para poder llegar a la escuela. Era agotador pero estimulante. Por una parte recompensaba los ejercicios que nunca hacia.

Al llegar a la escuela entre rápidamente. Me dirigí hacia mi casillero, que estaba junto al de Ino. Ella se estaba maquillando y tarareaba una canción.

-¿Podemos hablar?—pregunte. Ella me miró de reojo, continuo maquillándose.

-Habla—dijo cortante.

Rodee los ojos. Ino era una persona difícil de tratar, había que tener mucha paciencia para poder comprenderla. Pero aun así, la quería.

-Me quiero disculpar, Ino. Eres mi amiga y no me gusta estar peleando contigo—le dije. Ella sonrió levemente para después darse la vuelta y abrazarme.

-¡Tonta! Tu también eres mi mejor amiga… estaba esperando tu llamada ayer pero nunca lo hiciste. En serio ya me estaba preocupando, Sakura—dijo con efusividad.

Sonreí. Tenia de vuelta a mi ladilla.

Ella cerró su casillero y camino rumbo al salón de química. Tomé unos libros y la seguí.

Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando, vi a Sasuke en medio del pasillo con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. Me guiño un ojo coquetamente.

-Ino…—le hable a mi amiga, ella me miró confusa.

-¿Qué?—preguntó.

-¿Lo ves? Al chico que está parado en medio del pasillo. El que nos esta mirando en este preciso momento—le dije. Ella busco a la persona y me dijo:

-¿Te sientes bien? Sakura, todos ya entraron a sus clases—ella explicó.

-¿No lo estas viendo?—susurré quedito.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos al salón—dijo. Ella misma me jaló al ver que no me movía.

_-Buen día, Sakura—_resonó la voz de Sasuke en mi mente.

La clase transcurrió lentamente. Mi atención estaba en el sueño que había tenido anoche y lo relacionado con Karin. No tenía respuestas y eso lograba frustrarme con facilidad.

Pedí permiso para ir al baño. Ino me miro confundida pero aun así no dijo nada.

Me enjuague la cara repetidas veces. Tenia unas notables ojeras.

Cerré los ojos y el sueño se volvió presente. Las imágenes, los sonidos, el viento y todo se volvió a repetir en cámara lenta.

-Hola—dijeron en mi oído. Di un brinco inesperado.

Miré como Sasuke se reía al ver mi expresión. Note que lucia muy bien, siempre con ese toque sexy que lo identificaba.

-No es gracioso—le conteste enfadada.

-A mí me pareció lo contrario, Sakura. Me encantan esas expresiones tan tuyas—dijo dando unos pasos hacia mí. Al ver sus intenciones, alcé la mano y chocó con su abdomen.

-Detente—susurré. Él alzó una mano y la poso sobre mi mejilla izquierda luego acaricio con sutilidad las facciones de mí rostro. Una inexplicable reacción en mi cuerpo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, mi pulso resonaba con intensidad y tenia miedo de que Sasuke lo escuchara. Seguro se burlaría de mí.- He dicho que te alejes—

-El ritmo de tu corazón no dice lo mismo—me contracto. En un intento desesperado por alejarlo de mí, trate de golpearle con mi puño pero el lo detuvo con mucha facilidad.

-¿Cómo?—dije confundida. El me miró seriamente.

-Tu mente es como un libro abierto, Sakura—él explicó.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?—pregunte exaltada. Esto no era normal.

-Nada—dijo con simpleza.

-Es que acaso… ¿Puedo ver muertos?—le pregunté. La idea me parecía descabellada pero no encontraba una razón lógica a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en una sola noche.

-¿Estas bromeando?—pregunto burlón.

-Demonios… solo responde mi pregunta—grité enojada. Su rostro se torno serio.

-No deberías usar esa palabra tan a la ligera. No sabes los efectos que puede causar—dijo.

El sonido del el agua yéndose por el inodoro logró asustarme y mirar al cubículo del baño de donde había provenido el sonido. Una chica de aspecto hippie me miró de mala manera.

-De lo que se viene a enterar uno a la escuela—dijo con enojo.

-Debí mencionarte que había alguien en el baño, lo siento—Habló Sasuke.

Cuando vi que la chica se había alejado lo suficiente, mire de mala manera a Sasuke.

-Aléjate de mi vida—siseé enojada.

-Imposible—negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Ella seguramente va a ir de chismosa a decirles a todos que me vio hablan solo en el baño y seré la comidilla de todos—expliqué.

-No lo hará—

-¡Oh! Perdóname señor aparece y desaparece. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta me acaba de escuchar hablando sola y me miró de mala manera…—él con un movimiento ágil puso su dedo índice en mis labios logrando callarme.

-Hay alguien más en el baño—susurró.

Él hizo que me metiera en el cubículo más cercano. El espacio era solo indispensable para una sola persona pero estando junto a Sasuke, el espacio era nulo. Podía sentir su respirar en mi pecho y eso lograba perturbarme.

Segundos después una persona salió del baño. Hasta ese entonces logre sacar el aire que había contenido.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?—pregunté.

-Yo sé demasiadas cosas, Sakura—dijo orgulloso.- La chica hippie no dirá nada, ella a olvidado todo—me explicó.

-Acaso tú… ¿?—mi pregunta quedó en el aire.

En silencio salimos del cubículo, me acerque al lavamanos y sostuve mi peso en él.

-¿Qué eres?—pregunté. Mi mirada lo recorrió por varios segundos y el pareció meditar mi pregunta.

-Quisiera poder decírtelo… pero no puedo. Pero tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar—dijo coquetamente.

-No tendré sexo contigo—le dije. El amplio su sonrisa un poco más.

-No tenía en mente eso pero estoy seguro que me gustaría tenerla contigo. Bueno, vamos hoy al parque de diversiones y al final te contare mi secreto—explicó. Lo mire estupefacta, ¿acaso quería tener una cita?

-_Si quieres verlo así—_resonó la voz en mi mente.

-Esta bien. ¿A que hora?—pregunte.

-Veo que mi secreto te tiene intrigada… a las 9 en el club Sexy girls club without fear of losing—

-¿¡Estas loco!—grité.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! Yo trabajo ahí. Además la feria está cerca de ahí—eso me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que él trabajaba.

-Okey… entonces a esa hora nos vemos—le dije. El sonrió y con un ligero movimiento logro darme un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer.

Cuando llegue al salón me di cuenta de que la clase había finalizado.

-Señorita Sakura, había pensado seriamente en ir en su búsqueda al parecer el inodoro se la había tragado—dijo sarcásticamente. Me ruborice al instante.

-Tuve un pequeño percance, lo siento—le expliqué apenada.

-Para la próxima vez que no quiera entrar a mi clase, solo no venga señorita. Tengan un buen día—dijo y se fue.

Ino sonrió desde su asiento y con una mirada hizo quiso que le contara lo que me había sucedido.

-Cosas de mujeres, la naturaleza misma—le dije. Ella asintió y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase.

.

.

.

.

.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.¸

Me sentía extraña, jamás me había imaginado en un club nocturno.

Al llegar me percate de que había varia gente esperando a que pudieran entrar. Me acerque nerviosa al chico que cuidaba la puerta.

-Disculpe… quisiera poder entrar a ver un amigo… iría rápido no me tardo nada—le expliqué.

El me miro como si estuviera loca y negó repetidas veces.

-No—contesto.

-Necesito verlo…—le dije. El me ignoro y estuvo hablando con unos chavos que querían entrar. El les dio el pase de entrada, fue ahí cuando me introduje entre ellos y corrí rumbo a las mesas de billar que tenían. Un leve presentimiento me decía que quizás lo podría encontrar ahí.

Tenía al menos 50 segundos de ventaja que pensaba aprovecharlos. Como una intrusa, corrí entre la gente y busque en los salones algún indicio de Sasuke. Una cabellera ligeramente despeinada pero sexy llamo mi atención. Rápidamente corrí hacia en su dirección y me detuve justo frente a él.

-Estas interrumpiendo una jugada perfecta—me dijo.

Mi respiración era dificultosa, necesitaba aire puro. El olor aquí era semejante al cigarro, cerveza, menta y sexo.

-Me… vienen… persiguiendo—le dije entrecortadamente. El alzó una ceja confuso.

-¡Hey! Vamos salte de aquí, rosadita—me gritó el chavo. Mire a Sasuke y este solo miró reprobatoriamente al sujeto.

-Déjala esta conmigo—dijo cortante. El sujeto me quito su mano de mi brazo y se fue molesto.

-No creo que tengas muy buena fama por aquí—le dije mirando hacia donde el sujeto se había ido.

-Nunca dije que era bueno—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Debí imaginármelo—respondí.- Vámonos—

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres una soda?—me pregunto Sasuke.

-No gracias—le respondí.

-Vamos alégrate… recuerda que al final te diré cual es mi secreto—hablo provocadoramente en mi oído. La respiración me causo una sensación de placer. Sonreí.

-¿Quiero el panda de ahí?—le dije y señale un puesto.

-Te aseguro que lo obtendré—dijo orgulloso.

.•*¨*`•. Diez tiros después y más de 10 dólares gastados.•*¨*`•.¸

-Aquí tienes—decía mientras me entregaba el panda.

-¿Sabes que eso es hacer trampa?—le dije.

-Por supuesto que no…—respondió.

-Sasuke… pagaste 15 dólares por el panda. Eso es hacer trampa—le dije. El solo rio entre dientes.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que eres?—pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Sakura… no se como te tomes la situación… pero no quiero dañarte—me dijo tomando una pose seria.

-¿Por qué?—pregunte.

-Esto va más allá de lo natural… quizás lo veas descabellado—explicó.

-¿Qué eres?—pregunte. Me acerque a él al tal punto en que sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

-Un ángel—dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! *-*'

Aquí les dejó la actualización… espero y les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, etc.

Nos vemos en la siguiente… :3''

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

.

.

.

.


End file.
